


Every School Has It's Spirit.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Ghosts, Haunting, M/M, Swearing, The Gallows inspired, possible deaths, possible mature scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is in Drama class and they're putting on a show called " The Gallows."  Connor is Judes boyfriend he's on the Baseball team and it was made mandatory for any sports team to take some sort of art.  Connors put on Camera duty..<br/>Some old untold stories may not be just  stories..   </p><p>Based off the movie " The Gallows"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i decided to take my own prompt and do it myself!  
> I can't wait to see what the others come up with!  
> Here's my take on it!  
> I was inspired by the movie " The Gallows"  
> Loosely based on the horror movie " The Gallows" 
> 
> Enjoy <3

It’s been raining for the past two weeks and there doesn’t seem to be an end in sight at least not for the next few days. Connor Stevens was the least likely person to put in the auditorium, however when your school made it a mandatory course; you didn’t exactly have an option. It sucked a little less when your boyfriend was in that class in the first place. Jude took the class because he loved the creative outlet and the kids were pretty chill; he seemed to fit right in which he liked although none of them were really close they all got along at least for the most part. Some of the jocks had to be in the class as well by orders of the couch which obviously pissed them off so they did little things to try and sabotage the drama dorks play. Connor did not because his boyfriend happened to be one of the people on that stage; Connor would make sure to kill whoever fucked up his baes performance if they even dare try. Jude and Connor were a known couple, they didn’t give a shit what people thought and they showed they were together whenever they felt it like it. 

Connor decided to take up camera duty, of course he didn’t like the camera booths crappy ass camera so he brought his own. Little did most know but Connor actually had quiet an eye when it came to filming or taking pictures. Connor recorded almost everything, he was recording right now; Jude was on stage rehearsing his lines with one of the leads –Taylor- she was one of their close friends. “Dude I hate this class there’s like no hot chicks.” Andrew said from beside Connor. “Sucks to be you.” Connor said as he adjusted the camera zooming in on Jude who was just a beacon of adorableness. 

“Oh that’s right!” Jake said from the other side of Connor watching his camera work.” Connors got a good view he’s all good.. Since his boyfriends in this class.” Andrew looked toward the stage.” Yeah well.. Good for Connor.. What do I get to look I mean really? Like “Connor glanced away from the camera.” Dude cut the shit we all know you have a crush on Taylor so just shut up.” Connor said before glancing back to the camera and of course Jude. Jake smirked “He’s got a point man the bitching is just annoying...” Andrew was silent after that.

After Jude finished up on stage he disappears back stage; Connor gets up and heads backstage himself recording it was he goes. “Taylor good job! It’s gonna be a good show..” Connor tries to be supportive.” Do you even know what it’s about?” She asked. “ Uhm…” Connor pauses and has a guilty look on his face. “You are such a dork.. “ Taylor teased and carried on with what she was doing. Connor looked around moving the camera around as steadily as he could as he looked for Jude; Jude was leaning against a door when Connor found him. 

“Hey You.” Connor said softly moving the camera to Judes adorable face. Jude looked at the camera and then at Connor.” Really babe?” he asked softly.” Put it away.” He said pushing the camera gently down so now it was focused on their feet. Both Jude and Connor wearing converse.” But I’m supposed to recor-“Connors voice is silent now as Jude kisses him on the lips he’s pulling Connor closer before carefully stepping on both Connors feet. Connor doesn’t mind Jude does this a lot for whatever reason. Slowly they break the kiss.” Not everything..” there’s silence.” Oh?” Connor asks and Jude just leans back in and kisses him.

“Get a room!!!” Jake hollers from someplace beside Jude and Connor who pull apart finally.” Maybe we will!!!” Connor hollers back finally remembering he’s holding the camera he brings it up and catches Judes blush and smile before turning the camera to Jake who’s walking over.” Andrew ditched me! He finally got the balls to go up to Taylor.” Jude leaned back against the wall as Connor stepped back a bit.” No Shit?” he asked in disbelief.” Yeah exactly.. so I figured I’d come bother you two.” Connor laughs. “How nice of you.. to rudely interrupt my make out session with my boyfriend.. or did you wanna watch you kinky fucker.” Connor says in a sassy sarcastic kind of way. Connors just about the right distance to get both Jude and Jakes reaction to what he just said. Judes flushed again and biting his lower lip as he glances to his feet then Connor and then Jake. Jake is shocked at first and then he rolls his eyes.” You guys aren’t that hot.” Jake sasses Connor back. Connor just laughs.” Don’t deny it Jake.” Jake rolls his eyes again.” You guys are fuckin weird…” Jude glances at Jake who he only knows through Connor but he seems like a nice kid for the most part. 

Connor looks at Jude whose got this look on his face and Connor knows that look… he knows that look so well by now. They were sophomores now they had been dating for about four years so Connor knows almost every look of Judes. “Hey Jake.. You’re bored… Take the Camera.. Keep it rolling and I swear to fuckin god if you break it I’m gonna kill you.” Connor said as the camera exchanged hands. Jake held the camera keeping it on Connor for now. “Yeah yeah I know.. Other than your boyfriend it’s your baby.” He said sarcastically. “Yeah it is.” Connor nodded glancing to the camera.” Seriously though you break it... You’re a dead man.

” Connor said his face so serious. Jake just slowly walked backwards.” Got it boss!” He said as he moved backwards. Connor turned to Jude who was glancing toward Jake and the camera before wrapping his arms around Connors neck and pulling him in. They started kissing again Jude’s back against the door and Connor in front of him pulling him closer as they kissed before Jude turned them around playfully pushing Connor up against the door before leaning back in to kiss him. Connors hands roamed Jude's body slowly making their way to Jude's ass. 

Jake smirked and hollered.” GET SOMMEEEEE STEVENS!” Connor in turn flipped Jake off not breaking the kiss with Jude. Jake turned around and wandered the auditorium with the camera


	2. Accidentally Recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor helps Jude with lines but it doesnt exactly work out the way Jude hoped.  
> What happens instead is a helpful boyfriend Connor tries to relax his stressed boyfriend Jude..  
> The camera is forgotten.. and some Jonnor Sexy time ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Jonnor Sex! This chapter not super descriptive! Mentions of blowjob ect!  
> Accidental sex tape! Haha xD  
> I promise the scary is coming slowly but surely!!!!

Later that week Jude had gone over Connors to hang out and Connor was going to help Jude with his lines; Connor was recording Jude  as he said some of his lines but he looked frustrated as if he couldn't get those damn lines. " Connor Stop with the camera please?" Jude frowned and looked at the camera." Don't be soo mean" Connor pouted before leaning in and kissing Jude's head. " Maybe you need a break?" Connor arched an eyebrow as he set the Camera down totally forgetting to turn it off; he was much more focused on his upset boyfriend.  " No I need to get the lines right Connor..  I can't believe i don't have this shit down yet and the show is like two days away." Jude said annoyed with himself. Connor watched  him and gave a little pout." Jude i think you're pushing yourself a little too hard here, i know you're the lead and all one of them anyway but i don't think you should keep stressing yourself out like this." he said softly taking the script from Jude. ' Maybe we can still get you out of this.." he said as he put the script aside.  Jude shot Connor a level 3 bitch face and sassily replied " Yeah ? How ya gonna do that  Connor?' This of course made Connor smile he loved a sassy Jude. " Well i was thinking maybe we break into the school destroy the set... and well ahh no more play it can't be done without a set." he nodded. Jude seemed to mull  this over for a few minutes. 

 

" How do you plan on breaking in?" Jude asked eyeing his boyfriend. " There's this fucked up door by the auditorium.. It doesn't lock meaning easy in easy out."Connor looked back at Jude taking his hands. " Well?" he asked softly. Jude sighed and finally nodded " Yeah okay fine.. it better work."  Connor smiled " It will.. we'll go tomorrow night there's not way they'll be able to fix an entire set in a day." he promised Jude. "They'll think maybe it was a rival school or something."  Connor smiled.  Jude arched an eyebrow " You are so weird." he said fondly. Connor nodded " But you love me." he whispered Jude smiled and leaned forward kissing Connor on the lips gently. " I do." he said softly.   " So now how about i help you relax ?" Jude raised an eyebrow. " How are you gonna do that?" he asked curiously. " There's on sure fired way i know of that will relax you." Connor said with a smirk as he waggled his eyebrows  at his boyfriend. Jude just smirked" And we have time for that?" he asked glancing to a clock in the room. Connor nodded" Plenty." he whispered before picking Jude up and kissing him on the lips.  

Connor knew Jude like the back of his hand he knew that Jude would be able to relax if they were intimate  they had been together long enough and while Connor was helping Jude relax he was also having some fun himself. Since they started being intimate with one another they were pretty unstoppable; PDA became an issue with them and being alone together tended to end with them fucked out,sweaty,sated and happy.  They couldn't keep their hands off each other half the time, yeah hormones were off the wall between the two of them.

At first they  started with kisses and then they started making out as Connor put Jude on his big comfy bed laying over top of him and then started the grinding as the kisses got a lot more needy and bit sloppy but kinda hot at least to them; Then off came the shirts cuing more messy kisses and hands roaming the newly exposed skin, they continued to grind against one another until they couldn't stand their jeans being in the way anymore and off they came shortly followed by boxer all hitting the floor and more messy kisses and needy noises escaping both their mouths. Jude tended to top though when it was Connors mission to make Jude relax he made him lay back and take it. Connor kissed his way down Jude's naked body until he reached his goal; taking a hold of Jude's length he started to stroke emitting little noises from Jude before he leaned down eagerly taking the head of Jude's cock into his mouth. Connor began sucking, something he had gotten fairly good at over the past few years. Jude tangled his fingers in Connors hair moaning softly as he watched his boyfriend. " mmm" Jude could get a little loud in bed then again Connor was worse when he was bottoming for Jude.

After about an hour of fooling around they found themselves cuddled together under Connors blankets, eyes closed, breathing steady as their heart beats.  Connor had done a few things here he knew would get Jude to relax; First the blowjob  then he fucked Jude and finished off with yet another blowjob leading to them laying  there now. " I love you." Jude said softly as he rubbed Connors arm slowly. It was the cute after sex moments he and Jude often had which Connor loved. " I love you too." he whispered kissing at Jude's neck where several new marks had appeared within that hour. "Mm" Jude smiled lazily kissing Connors head. Connor kissed at Jude's pec playfully.  " Feel better?" Connor asked softly. Jude nodded " much " he gently tugged Connor up so that he wasn't hiding under the blanket anymore. " Thank you." Jude said softly. Connor smiled. " You don't have to thank me but you're more then welcome." he replied as sat up a bit.

After a while of laying in bed  they both got up  and showered slipping on some clean clothes just before Adam got home from work. Jude entered Connors room in a pair of Connors sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. Connor was wearing a pair of shorts and no shirt at the moment as he moved around his room stopping at his desk he picked his camera up and checked it. " Oh my god.."  he mumbled to himself as he felt Jude's arms around his waist and a kiss pressed to his bare shoulder."What is it?" Jude asked softly. Connor bit his lip thoughtfully deciding it would be best to tell Jude. " I thought i turned this off... and uhm i guess i didn't... " Jude arched an eyebrow. " And?" Connor took in a deep breath. " I think we accidentally just recording a sex tape." he whispered.  Jude  looked at Connor seriously. " Delete it." he watched Connor turn around in his arms. " Connor." Jude warned. " Yeah.. Yeah ill delete it.. " he said slowly. " I just gotta..  Get the other stuff off first cause then im fucked if its all gone." Jude shot him a look. " Okay sorry poor choice of words.. i dunno how long its been on Jude... Ill take care of it." he turned it off.

After Jude had gone home Connor plugged the camera into his laptop to get the other stuff for class he needed off there  but he ended up  going to bed shortly after and only getting about half way through all the stuff he had recorded.    " _**I'll finish it tomorrow.**_ " he  texted Jude. Jude responded with. "  _ **Connor  i swear to god if you don't delete it, im gonna kick your ass."**_ Connor couldn't help but smile at that before replying with" _ **I promise i'll finish it tomorrow.. I love you."**_ A few seconds later Jude replied " _ **I love you too."**_ Then both boys went to bed.

 


End file.
